


MARRY ME CASTIEL <3

by Lynn_Loch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Better Than Canon, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Loch/pseuds/Lynn_Loch
Summary: Marry me Rebecca~
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	MARRY ME CASTIEL <3

Sir Dean (after seeing Castiel in heaven): Castiel , you are the prettiest angel in Heaven. 

Castiel: Thank you Sir Dean. 

Sir Dean: Will you accompany me to-the-mysterious wedding today? 

Castiel: … No. 

Sir Dean: But-But, Castiel, I love you! 

Castiel: I love you too. I LOOOOVVVEE YOU! 

Sir Dean: Marry me Castiel!!! 

Castiel: ...No.

Sir Dean: WHY!? 

Castiel: I…I don't love you! Woopsies~ <3

Sir Dean: CASTIEEEEEEEEL! *choo* 

Castiel: I am in love with another...

Sir Dean: Who is this maaan!? 

Castiel: He…is…you.

Sir Dean: *happy gasp!* 

Castiel: I love you! 

Sir Dean: Marry me Castiel! 

Castiel: …Nno.

Sir Dean: CASTIEEEEEEEEEEEL! 

Castiel: I am in love with your brother. 

Sir Dean: SAM!? I'll kill him when I find him! 

Sam: OR he will find…you! 

Castiel and Sir Dean: Sam!? 

Sam: The mysterious wedding has been our wedding all along. Castiel and I are getting wed at the wedding today! YOU are not invited! Will you be my best man? 

Sir Dean: Of course, brother…I hate you so much. 

Sam: Goodbye brother! I'll see you at the bachelor party! 

Castiel: Goodbye, Sir Dean! I will always love you! 

Sir Dean (whispering, tears in eyes): Castiel~


End file.
